Neverland
Neverland is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is first mentioned in the fourth episode of the second season. History |-|Before the Curse= Rumplestiltskin tracks down Killian Jones, who he hates for stealing away his wife, Milah. Instead, the tables are turned when he finds out Milah ran away willingly with Hook, and bargains to trade a magic bean in exchange for both her and Hook's lives. Milah is killed in Rumplestiltskin's fit of rage, and Hook refuses to surrender the magic bean, and tricks him into cutting off the wrong hand that is supposedly hiding it. After Rumplestiltskin has left, Hook takes out the magic bean and tosses it into the ocean; opening a portal and takes himself and his ship's crew to Neverland. He states it is a place where no one ever ages or grows old. In London, the Shadow takes a girl, Wendy, to Neverland where she sees mermaids and fairies. She is fascinated by the mysterious and fun world but at night, all the children begin to miss their parents and cry through the night. The Shadow refuses to let any of the children go home, and the only reason Wendy is allowed to return is because she is a girl and the Shadow wants another boy. It is going to come back and snatch away one of Wendy's brothers though her house guest, Baelfire, promises to not let it happen. The Shadow comes the next night to take away one of the boys. Armed with makeshift weapons, they defend themselves against the Shadow and hide in the nursery cubby-hole, but Wendy's brother Michael becomes distracted and is nearly taken by the creature. Baelfire protects Michael and asks the Shadow to take him instead. The Shadow grabs onto Baelfire and flies him towards Neverland. As they approach, Baelfire refuses to go without a fight and lights a matchstick to scare off the Shadow. The result is he's dropped into the sea and almost drowns, but is picked up by Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger. When the Lost Ones from Neverland come aboard the ship to search for a certain boy, Hook assumes they mean to take Baelfire, so he hides him below deck in an air vent. The lead Lost One, Felix, searches from room to room, but cannot find the boy Peter Pan sent them after and is forced to leave empty-handed. Baelfire finds out Hook has been lying to him about knowing who his father, Rumplestiltskin, is as well as his past relationship with Baelfire's mother, Milah. Disgusted, Baelfire wants to get off the ship and willingly goes with the Lost Ones via rowboat to Neverland's shoreline. After he gets off, Felix assesses the newcomer's face with a parchment drawing of another boy but is disappointed the two do not match, and Baelfire is not the boy Peter Pan is looking for. Felix remarks he is lucky not to be the boy on the parchment. The Lost One then asks Felix whether they will be able to find the boy on the parchment. Felix assures him in time they will, as Peter Pan never fails, while he rolls open the parchment to show Henry's face drawn on it. In order to enact his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, Captain Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest sometime before the Dark Curse is cast. |-|After the Curse= Trivia *Neverland can be reached by creating a portal with a magic bean or flying with the Shadow. *There are mermaids and fairies in Neverland. *According to Jennifer Morrison, Regina has been to Neverland before.File:BTS - Season 3 Jennifer Morrison Interview Appearances References de:Nimmerland fr:Pays Imaginaire es:País de Nunca Jamás it:Isola che non c'è